Teacher's Pet
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Zack/Cloud. Zack is the new assistant teacher in Cloud's english class that everyone thinks is hot. Yaoi in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Warnings- Male/Male lemon. Language...**

**Authors Note- sorry this is so short school starts tomarrow and I just wanted to post this.**

Zack walked into the empty classroom he was early for his first day of being the assistant teacher. Sighing he sat down behind the desk and fingered through the papers. He spun around in the chair for a moment before he heard a small cough from the doorway, looking up he seen a thin blonde boy watching him with a raised eyebrow.

Trying to look professional Zack stood up, "Hello, I'm uh the new assistant teacher here, Mr. Fair."

"Okay, I'm Cloud, and I'm looking for Mr. Highwind..." Cloud said as he shifted his books.

"He's not here yet, your kind of early Cloud," Zack smiled.

"Well trust me I don't normally get here this early, but I've been late so he's making me come 10 minutes early everyday for a week," Cloud sighed.

"Oh I see...well have a seat I guess," Zack grinned and sat back down in his chair. Cloud took a seat and put his head down before Zack spoke to him again.

"Is Mr. Highwind going to care if I loosen my tie?" Zack asked seriuosly.

Cloud laughed, "You obviuosly don't know him. He dresses like he should be a gym teacher at best, not English."

"Oh... okay," Zack said as he unbuttoned the top button of his white shirt and loosened his black tie. The raven-haired man looked around and sighed.

"So Cloud, how old are you?"

"Just turned 18 a few days ago. You?" Cloud said bored.

"21," Zack fiddled with a stack of papers and immediately sat up when he heard a gruff man in walk into the room.

"Are yah Mr. Fair?" a man who Zack assumed to be Mr. Highwind asked.

"Yes sir," Zack said.

"Alright, well start grading papers, the key's in the drawer." Cid said to Zack then he turned to Cloud, "So Strife, you showed up like I told you to. Good job."

"Thanks Mr. Highwind," Cloud said coldly.

"From now on when you get here in the morning I want you to do something productive that isn't sleeping," Cid said in his usual tone.

"Yes sir," Cloud said. As Cid walked to a different part of the room Cloud let his eyes wander over to Mr. Fair. Oh yeah he could think of things he wanted to do. Shaking his head he mentally kicked himself, theres no way he should have these thoughts about a teacher even if he was gorgeous, besides that would only inspire people to torment him more about being gay.

Soon enough class started and Cloud was forced to pay some of his attention to Cid, which was impossible with Mr. Fair leaning against the blackboard, looking sexy. Cloud raised an eyebrow when the assistant teacher ran a hand through his raven hair and looked at the teacher with a bored look on his face.

"Zack you can take over the lesson from here," Mr. Highwind said suddenly, snapping Cloud out of his trance.

"Hn? Alright well..." Zack starting talking using his hands to get his point across as he pulled himself off the blackboard. Cloud tried to focus on the lecture but found his focus was more on the way Mr. Fair's lips moved than what he was saying. After a while the bell rang, scaring the blonde out of his day dream. Zack looked at the startled teen and sighed. The rest of the class along with Cid were already out of the class, while he was collecting his belongings.

"Cloud?"

"Mr. Fair?" Cloud said as he stood up.

"Are you alright? You seem a little distant," Zack asked concerned.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Cloud walked away from the assistant.

"It's Zack."

"Excuse me?" Cloud turned around and looked at him.

"Outside of class, call me Zack," He smiled at Cloud.

"Alright...see yah later Zack," Cloud said with a small smile as he walked out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Warnings- Yaoiness, eventual Cloud/Zack pairing, language**

**Author's Note- Cloud isn't the small little boy in this story he's built like he is in Advent Children..cept a lil smaller not much though... Sorry for the lack of updates... i've been doing school and its just more important. Not to mention that I have other fictions too.**

Cloud continued the rest of his day without hinderence. At lunchtime he left, the school had open campus and he didn't have a class the following period.

As the blonde was walking out to his car he was stopped by the sight of Mr. Fair leaning against a sleek black motorcycle with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lip. Cloud smirked and walked over to him.

"Need a light?" he asked pulling out his chrome Zippo.

Zack jumped slightly then grinned, "Yeah, thanks Cloud." Cloud nodded as he light the older man's cigarette. After taking a drag Zack looked at the blonde.

"So what are you doing out of school?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I have lunch right now and study hall 8th and 9th so I got early release," Cloud said without making eye contact.

"Ah...well Cid doesn't teach English this or next period so...here I am," Zack said with a grin.

"Oh...well I'll see you tomorrow in class..." Cloud turned around and began to walk away.

"Yeah...see ya Spiky..." Zack grinned as Cloud shook his head. Zack raised an eyebrow as he watched the younger man walk away.

Cloud fished around in his pockets looking for his pack of smokes, that he swore was he last one, when he remembered he got them taken from him the period prior to this one. He heard Zack chuckle softly and he turned around.

"Looking for something?" Zack said as he held up Cloud's pack of smokes.

"How'd you get that?" Cloud asked as he walked over to him.

"The teacher handed them to me to get rid of, figured I'd smoke them being that their my brand and all," Zack grinned.

"Yeah well, I'm trying to quit anyway..."

Zack sighed and pulled out the pack, "Dont spread it around that I give cigarettes to students alright?" he handed it to Cloud.

"I'll try not to," Cloud pulled one out as he turned to walk away.

"Hey...do you know any place I can get a decent lunch at around here?" Zack said before Cloud walked too far away.

The blonde stopped, "Yeah...come with me. I was just going to get food."

Zack grinned and followed the blonde to his car. Once he was inside of it he glanced around.

"Nice car." Cloud lifted a slim eyebrow to him as he started it.

"Did you want to go somewhere, or be left here?"

Zack cracked a brillant grin, "I didn't mean anything by it Spikey relax." Cloud simply nodded and drove to the food place. Before he pulled in he flicked his cigarette butt out the window. He pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. He looked at Zack before he got out of the car. The raven-haired man followed.

Cloud seated himself at a small two person table, even though there was a sign that said 'Please wait to be seated.' Zack looked at him curiuosly and sat down across from him. Soon a small chinesse woman walked over to them with two paper menus in her hand.

"What would you like to drink?" she still had a slight accent.

"Water with a lemon, same as always Suki," Cloud smiled slightly at her.

"And for you?" She looked at Zack.

"Uhm, Coke please darlin'," he flashed a brillant smile at Suki, causing her to giggle.

Cloud lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Zack grinned again as he looked down at the menu.

"Nothing," Cloud looked down at the paper then back up at Zack.

The waitress named Suki came back with their drinks and chop sticks, "Ready to order?"

"The Teriyaki chicken and fried rice," Cloud said.

"And for you?"

"Uhm...the vegetarian Ginger Lo Mein..." Zack smiled as she walked away to place their orders.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Vegetarian?"

Zack looked up at him meeting his clear blue eyes, "Yeah."

Cloud shook his head slightly and met his teacher's almost violet eyes again. Cloud coughed and looked away. "So uh do you have a family Mr. Fair?"

"Nope. What about you? Got a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?" He ignored the fact that Cloud called him Mr. Fair, again.

"No, as for the girlfriend part ask anyone in the school, I'm gay," Cloud fiddled with the chop sticks package.

Zack couldn't help but smile, "I see."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just making sure I wasn't wrong about you," he teased.

"Oh yeah? I could be seriously trying to mind-fuck you right now," Cloud smiled a bit.

"Your trying to fuck me already Spikey? Shame! Besides it wont get you anywhere...I'm not a bottom," Zack chuckled at Cloud's blushing fish like expression.

"Wha- you... I," Cloud stammered just as their food was brought out. The raven haired man merely smiled and began to eat his food. Cloud shook his head and followed in suit.

Once they were finished the waitress brought out the bill and two fortune cookies. Once she walked away Cloud and Zack both took a cookie. Cloud opened the wrapped and broke it in half.

_Answer just what your heart prompts._

Cloud scoffed at it and looked back up at Zack who was eating part of his own cookie by this point. "What's it say?"

"It's bullshit, besides it's not even a fortune."

"Just read it," Zack whined.

"Fine it says, Answer just what your heart prompts..." He met the older man's eyes for a quick second then looked away.

"Cute..." Cloud looked up at him again, "Yours?"

"Ah...Man is born to live but not prepared to live."

"Deep...profound even..." Cloud said in a serious tone, but his eyes gave him away.

"Yeah," Zack laughed. Cloud gave a bright smile, uncommon as it was it made Zack smile too. The blonde pulled out his beaten black wallet and fished out the money as he walked over to the front counter.

Zack caught up to him just as he got his change back, "You did not just pay for me did you?"

"Mhm... I guess you'll pay next time huh?" Cloud chuckled softly as he walked outside.

Zack followed him to the car as he pulled out a cigarette. "What time is it?"

Cloud pulled out his cell phone and looked at it, "Almost 9th period... you need to be back by then?"

"Yeah," Zack said around the cigarette.

Cloud got in the car and started it as he looked at Zack waiting for him to get in. Cloud drove back to the school not really in much of a hurry. Once he pulled up to the building Zack got out of the car.

"Thanks," Zack grinned.

"Yeah...see you in class tommorow Mr...erm Zack," Cloud smiled softly at him.

Zack walked back into the building and hurried into Cid's classroom. He made it in just as the kid's did. Sighing he leaned against the whiteboard. As Cid began speaking he looked around the room, a few of the girls were giving him big moon eyes. Almost all of them in fact. None of them with the same intensity of the blonde boy's. He shook his head as he followed Cid's instructions, it was going to be a long semester.


End file.
